


Happy Valentine's Day, Ernest

by FiliFuck



Category: Beastmaster's Adventures, Greeneyedwolfking
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Apologies, Ass Play, Beards (Facial Hair), Belts, Blindfolds, Body Hair, Bondage, Boners, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Champagne, Chest Hair, Cock Tease, Come Inflation, Drinking, Erections, Facial Hair, Fainting, French Kissing, Fur, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Growth, Horniness, Hugs, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pants, Romance, Roses, Rough Sex, Shirtless, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strip Tease, Stripping, Suit Kink, Tails, Teasing, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Tight Pants, Toast, Transformation, Underwear, Unexpected Visitors, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Verbal Sex, Waistcoats, Werefoxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: My OCs Ernest and Xavier celebrate Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Ernest Wild/Xavier Mendez
Kudos: 4





	Happy Valentine's Day, Ernest

One day, Ernest was chilling in his apartment, laying on his sofa and watching TV. Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Ernest turned off the TV and stood up. 

“Who could that be?”

The doorbell rang again.

“OK, just wait a sec! I’m coming.”

Annoyed Ernest opened the door and a smile has appeared on his rough face. There was Xavier, wearing a beautiful white suit and holding a rose. His smile was melting Ernest’s heart.

“Good evening my dear! May I come in?”

Ernest blushed and scratched his head.

“Of course! I hope you don’t mind the mess…”

Xavier walked through the door. Then his hand reached under his jacket and pulled out a beautiful red rose. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ernest!”

“Thank you, Xavier! I love you.”

Ernest gave Xavier a bear hug and when their faces were barely an inch apart, a smooch followed. They both made lustful moans when their tongues met and their beards were rubbing against each other.   
After the kiss, Ernest tried to find some vase of sort, so the rose won’t die. He couldn’t find anything, but he found a liquor glass. There were a few drops of alcohol left, so he offered Xavier a sip. Then Ernest was sucking the drops of liquor from Xavier’s lips. When the glass was empty, Ernest washed it and filled it with water, Xavier put the rose in the liquor bottle and put it on a shelf, right next to a frame with his photo, which Ernest got from Xavier for his birthday.

“I have more gifts for you, Ernest!”

Xavier unbuttoned his jacket and untied his tie.

“Close your eyes, my love.”

Ernest closed his eyes and Xavier used his tie as a blindfold. Then, he opened one button on Ernest’s shirt, revealing his big pecs covered in dark hairs. Xavier then opened two more buttons and roamed his hands across Ernest’s hairy chest. He unbuttoned the rest of his white shirt and untucked it from his pants. 

“Is this one of yours gifts, Xavier?”

“Shhh, don’t worry, big guy. It won’t hurt!”

Xavier peeled off Ernest’s shirt from his broad shoulders and gently bit and licked Ernest’s hard nipples. Ernest quietly growled. Then Xavier guided his tongue down, along Ernest’s hairy abs and he stopped bellow his bellybutton, where his tongue met Ernest’s leather belt. Xavier grabbed Ernest’s crotch area and felt there is something getting bigger and harder. They both knew what was is and what that meant.

“I will free you, Ernest, but it won’t be so easy!”

Xavier’s hands very slowly unbuckled Ernest’s belt and pulled it out of the loops on Ernest’s pants. Then he folded the belt and smacked Ernest’s ass, just to tease him even more.

“Playing rough today, huh?”

“You know me too well, Ernest.”

Xavier finally opened the button on Ernest’s pants and pulled down the zipper, which was painfully tight. Xavier was greeted by a tight white underwear, which was already wet from precum. Ernest’s giant uncut cock was almost tearing the underwear apart. Xavier pulled down Ernest’s pants, which were also too tight on Ernest’s thick hairy thighs. He didn’t want to rip more clothes than necessary, so he just pulled the pants down to his knees. Then he grabbed a chair and guided Ernest to sit down. When Ernest sat on the wooden creaky chair, Xavier grabbed Ernest’s belt and tied him to the chair. He had to use the last belt hole to buckle it, and the belt was still painfully tight. Ernest huffed and Xavier removed the blindfold from his eyes.

“What the hell is this, Xavier?” 

“Your gift, my beloved Ernest! At first, I will tease you, and if you won’t cum, you can take me and do whatever you want!”

Xavier walked to Ernest’s stereo and played some slow erotic music. Then he made a painfully slow striptease for Ernest. The first thing to go was Xavier’s nice white jacket. He threw it on the ground. Then he slowly unbuttoned his light beige waistcoat, which looked tailored for Xavier, since it looked so good on him. When the waistcoat has joined the jacket on the ground, Xavier started working on his white shirt. First he slowly unbuttoned the buttons on his wrists, and when his cuffs were unbuttoned, his hands began unbuttoning his shirt. Button by button, Xavier revealed his slim, but muscular body covered in silver hair. He wasn’t called a “silver fox” for nothing. When the last button was undone, Xavier untucked his shirt, revealing more of his abs with a silver happy trail. Ernest was drooling at the sight of it. His eyes were hungrily staring at Xavier, who just began unbuckling his belt, again in painfully slow fashion. Then Xavier removed his shoes and kicked them into a corner of the room. Xavier wasn’t wearing socks, so his bare feet were probably cold on the wooden floor, but Xavier didn’t care. He unbuttoned his suit pants and revealed his expensive, but tight underwear. Xavier’s pants slid down Xavier’s strong hairy legs and joined the other clothes in a pile. Xavier was down to his underwear and Ernest’s dick was so hard it hurts. 

“And that’s not even my final form!”

Xavier transformed into his werefox form in the matter of seconds, his expensive underwear bursting, pieces of fabric falling on the floor. Werefox Xavier was huge, fluffy, and his cock was rock hard. Ernest was in heaven, but also in hell, since he couldn’t relieve himself. Xavier has turned around, tickled Ernest’s hairy abs with his big fluffy tail and wiggled his thick ass. Ernest couldn’t take it anymore and when Xavier was spreading his ass cheeks and showing off his hole, Ernest roared like a beast and his muscles snapped the belt. The chair itself was fragile, so it fell apart and Ernest was free. Free and incredibly horny. Werefox Xavier was a bit bigger than Ernest, but that didn’t stop his hormones driven boyfriend. Ernest grabbed Xavier from behind and threw him on his bed, which creaked loudly. Ernest roared and grabbed Xavier’s ass, spreading the cheeks. He stick his rock hard cock, which was leaking precum, into Xavier’s hungry hole. Ernest was like a beast, pounding Xavier’s ass with huge strength. He was too horny for slow anal sex. He wanted to punish his werefox boyfriend for teasing him so much. Xavier was moaning and growling. He couldn’t believe Ernest was that strong. He wasn’t sure if teasing him was such a good idea, but he also enjoyed being pounded by his giant cock. Ernest was so aggressive and Xavier’s prostate was being destroyed. The bed was soaked in sweat from these two big beasts fucking, and it didn’t take long until it was drenched in cum too. They both roared loudly and a huge amount of cum sprayed from his cocks. Ernest’s hairy balls were so full that they filled Xavier completely, his furry belly slightly bulged. When Ernest pulled his dick from Xavier’s destroyed ass, some of his cum escaped from Xavier’s furry ass. 

“Hope it was worth it, my little foxy!”

Xavier was so exhausted that he fainted, and Ernest soon followed.

Later that night, Xavier has wake up in Ernest’s bed. He was still in his werefox form, but the weird thing was, the sheets were clean and the room was clean. No trace of hardcore sex couldn’t be found. Xavier stretched himself and he felt his ass still hurt a bit. Where was Ernest?

Suddenly, Ernest has left the bathroom. He was wearing a nice cozy bathrobe. 

“Wakey wakey, sleepyhead! You passed out, so I’ve cleaned the whole apartment, washed your clothes and changed the bed sheets. I hope your ass is fine. I think I almost tore it apart!”

“Wow, Ernest. Thanks! And don’t worry, I’m fine. To be honest, I kinda enjoyed it. It was incredible!”

“Hmm, was it?”

Ernest smiled and gave Xavier a kiss. Then he opened a drawer and grabbed a glass of champagne.

“Since it’s Valentine’s Day, here is another gift from me.”

Ernest grabbed two big fancy glasses and opened the bottle. The cork shot in the air and ended up who knows where, but Ernest didn’t care. He poured the champagne into glasses and gave one to Ernest. Then he sat on the bed and they both clinked the glasses as a toast.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my dear werefox…”

The End


End file.
